Facial expressions and other body movements are vital components of human communication. Facial expressions may be used to express feelings such as surprise, anger, sadness, happiness, fear, disgust and other such feelings. For some there is a need to train to better understand and interpret those expressions. For example, sales man, police and others may benefit from being able to better read and understand facial expressions. There is currently no effective method or tool available to train or study the perceptiveness of facial and body expressions. Also, in psychological and medical research, there is a need to measure subjects' psychological and physiological reactions to particular, predetermined bodily expressions of emotions. Conversely, there is a need to provide subjects with a device for creating particular, named emotional expressions in an external medium.